It is necessary to backup user computer data to a backup location to save user work from getting lost. There is backup computer software available in the prior art, but most of the backup computer software is only as good as when the user ran the last backup. There is a need to back up user computer data as the user is changing the computer source document, particularly if the user data is critical. This concept is referred to as real time backup. There is some real time backup computer software available in the market today, but it is not adequate.